


Battles to Come

by TeamGwenee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: The White Walkers may be gone, but Jaime and Brienne are still yet to face their hardest battle.





	Battles to Come

Brienne hadn't been overly concerned about the irregularity of her moon's blood. Food was scarce and they had never been regular, and she had more important things to worry about. Things such as the ongoing battle between humanity and White Walkers, and trying to survive through the frigid Winter.

But then the battle ended and fresh supplies began pouring in from the South. And as delightful as it was to taste fresh fruit and sugar again, she still found herself spewing up her guts. For the first time in her life, Brienne took the cowardly option and ignored it until the last possible moment. Even though she had been expecting it, when Samwell Tarly gently took her hand in his and informed her of the babe growing in her stomach, she found herself momentarily lost for words.

Seeing that she was overwhelmed, he excused himself and left her to mull over the news.

Brienne sat numbly, her hands resting on her stomach that had barely started to swell.

“Wench!” Jaime cried, barging into her room, “Bronn told me you were seeing the Maester. What's goin-” he trailed off on seeing Brienne's hand. “Brienne?” he asked softly.

Brienne turned to face him, those wretched eyes filling with tears.

“Brienne,” he repeated, stepping closer, “Is that... what I think it is?”

Brienne nodded. “Oh Jaime,” her voice cracked as she bent double, cradling her stomach. Jaime strode towards her and gathered her into his arms.

“What am I going to do?” she sobbed as Jaime rocked her back and forth.

“Shhh,” he murmured into her hair, “It will be alright,”

Hhe tilted her tear stained faced up to look at him.

“Is it mine?” he asked seriously.

Brienne blinked in befuddlement. “Of course it's yours! Who else's would it be?”

“Well, there is that hairy Wildling fucker that keeps making eyes at you,” he growled.

Brienne grimaced in disgust. “I can assured you that if he even tried to get me with child, he will very quickly find himself without the ability to do so,”

Jaime nodded firmly, “I should hope so,”

He placed his hand over Brienne's and pressed hid forehead to hers. “I suppose we shall be delaying our ride South then,”

“We don't have to,”

“Oh I think we do,” he said firmly, “I am not risking you,”  
To his surprise, Brienne conceded. Dropping her voice, as though afraid of being overheard, Brienne leant forward to whisper into his ear.

“I'm frightened,” she told him, “Seven help me but I'm frightened,”

Jaime tightened his grip on her. “Just face it like you would any other battle,” he suggested to her gruffly.

Brienne shook her head. “But it won't be like any other battle. There is no foe to slay. The only enemy shall be my own body. I won't even have my sword,”

“You shall,” Jaime assured her, “I will see to it that you shall have your sword with you, just like in any other battle,”

“And...” she began tentatively, “You will stay with me?”

“Of course,” Jaime assured her, “Like I said, we shall face it like any other battle,”

 


End file.
